It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown
It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown is the twenty-fifth prime-time animated Peanuts TV special. It originally aired on CBS on May 16, 1983. Summary The special consists of eight different stories featuring the Peanuts characters. *1.) "Sack": Charlie Brown is having hallucinations because of a rash on the back of his head resembling the stitchings of a baseball, most notably seeing the rising sun as a baseball. He goes to camp to take his mind off of baseball with a paper sack on his head to cover his rash. He is suddenly elected camp president after the other children find his paper sack appearance cool. Charlie Brown removes his sack and the following morning watches the sun rise, but fears that it will appear as a rising baseball. In the end, the sun is replaced with the face of MAD Magazine mascot, Alfred E. Neuman with a halo reading "What! Me Worry?" *2.) "Caddies": Peppermint Patty and Marcie work as golf caddies. They caddy for two women golfers, who always argue over strokes or the scoring. At the fourth hole, and fed up with the golfers' brawl as well as them taking too long, Marcie yells at them to stop fighting, kicks the giant golf bag she carried throughout the short and tells the women to carry their own clubs. Peppermint Patty and Marcie each get a dollar for the four holes they caddied but the caddy master demands half of their money. While threatening Peppermint Patty, who refuses to hand over her cash, the caddy master gets slugged by Marcie, who says 10% is all he deserves. Back home, Peppermint Patty wonders what she will do with her 90 cent profit. Marcie says she will use her money to buy a golf ball and pursue the sport, to which Peppermint Patty gives her usual response of "Marcie, you are weird". *3.) "Kite": A frustrated Charlie Brown bites the Kite-Eating Tree and leaves town to evade prosecution by the United States Environmental Protection Agency. Charlie Brown goes to another town and ends up coaching a pee-wee baseball team, called the Goose Eggs. While the Goose Eggs are playing, Charlie Brown sees his former team. Linus tells Charlie Brown to come home because the Kite-Eating Tree fell over during a storm and there is now no evidence against him. *4.) "Song": Lucy annoys Schroeder as he tries to practice the piano. *5.) "Sally": Sally tells jokes in class then hands in her report. *6.) "Butterfly": Peppermint Patty falls asleep with a butterfly resting on her nose. Marcie fools her into believing that the butterfly has turned into an angel. As a result, Peppermint Patty gives out a message: "If a foul ball is hit behind third base, then it's the shortstop's play". *7.) "Blanket": Lucy tries to get rid of Linus' blanket by burying it and later trying to turn into a kite, which flies over an ocean getting caught in a tree, but Snoopy foils her twice. *8.) "Woodstock": Woodstock performs various antics in front of Snoopy, who is taking an afternoon nap. Voice cast *Michael Catalano – Charlie Brown *Angela Lee – Lucy van Pelt *Rocky Reilly – Linus van Pelt *Cindi Reilly – Sally Brown *Brent Hauer – Peppermint Patty *Michael Dockery – Marcie *Brad Schacter – Schroeder *Bill Melendez – Snoopy and Woodstock *Brian Jackson – Camp Kids *Kevin Brando – Camp Kids (uncredited) *Brandon Crane – Camp Kids (uncredited) *John Hiestand – Announcer (uncredited) *Gerard Goyette Jr – Caddymaster *Jenny Lewis – Ruby *Johnny Graves – Austin *Joel Graves – Leland *Jason Mendelson (credited as Jason Muller) – Milo Gallery Charlie about to bite.JPG|"If you don't stop biting my kite, I'll bite you. All right, you asked for it!" Charlie chomped the tree.JPG|"Didn't think I do it, did you?" Charlie out.JPG|The Goose Eggs believe Charlie Brown is taking a nap. Charlie and Leland.JPG|Charlie Brown and Leland. External links *''It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28572-Its-An-adventure-Charlie-Brown It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/its-an-adventure=charlie-brown!-v25592 It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown on Allmovie.] es:Es una aventura, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1983 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:Summer camp Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials directed by Bill Melendez Category:TV specials directed by Phil Roman Category:TV specials directed by Sam Jaimes